Declaration of War
I hate pirates. They are the most vile scum that I would come across. But one name has now ranged out to the World. It was a perfectly normal day, with my ship sailing out to search for pirates. I only heard reports of the retrieval of Nico Robin, who was the sole survivor of the Ohara Incident, who was to be sent to Marejois to be executed. I wanted to be sure that nothing went wrong. As our ship passed through the high up walls of the Gates of Justice, it was then I heard the crackling noise of fire burning. I looked on the sight of Enies Lobby, destroyed in large rubble and engulfed in a blazing inferno. Only then did I realize that this was the signature of the deadly Buster Call. I went ashore on the island to find survivors, which were barely a few of them. I saw the many bodies of marines laying motionless in the rubble and ground of the island. I felt deeply sick of the carnage around me. A voice called behind me and I turned to look. It was the Marine Lords Duneberg, Talyllyn, and Perseus. '' '' "There's nothing left here for you," said Perseus. '' '' They escorted me off the island and the ships sailed to Marejois '' ''"We want you to participate in a meeting with the Marine Lords, including the other two Lords," said Duneberg. He knocked on the doors, to which it opened. It was the chamber of the Gorosei, with two men speaking to them. One of them wore an overcoat with a small cloak on the back of it, with a top hat on top, and the other wore a blue coat with silver linings. "We would like to speak to you if you have the time," Duneberg said to the gentlemen. '' ''The Gorosei nodded to the two men, they bowed to the Gorosei, and they walked towards the door and accompanied the other Lords. They convened in their meeting room and sat on their seats. '' ''"From what I understand," Lord Bellomont began, "You have stumbled upon the devestation at Enies Lobby?" I gave a nod to Bellomont, who was the head of the Marine Lords. '' ''"It seems that this is the handiwork of Pirates, who already knew about Nico Robin, and engaged with the World Governments agency, Ciphor Pol 9." And it is also reported that the head of CP9 was the one that activated the Buster Call, apparently by accident," said Talyllyn. '' ''''"Who were the ones responsible for this incident?" asked Duneberg? "The Straw Hat Pirates," said Bellomont meekly. There was a long silence that filled the room. No one was certainly happy about the name of this particular crew. '' ''"What is going to happen?" asked Perseus. "The World Governent is no longer going to withhold their identity like the incident in Arabasta," retorted Talyllyn. "Their names and bounties are to be publicly released. And we'd like to ask you to be the one to write and print out their bounty posters." The Lords looked to me as if they knew that I would take the honor in releasing information on these vile pirates. I nodded my head and I began to write each bounty. These pirates all broke into a restricted government facility, illegally recapturing a fugitive, defeated a World Government agency, and fought against marine officers. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, received two hundred million beli, along with everyone else with 300 million beli, totaling up to 600 million beli for the crew. '' ''The Marine Lords looked at thre posters, with such a resolute and deadly stare. They knew the Straw Hats were making a dangerous enemy with the World Government. This was a Declaration of War. Category:Stories Category:Lordofwar97 Category:One Piece: In the Dark